1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a flip-type electronic device. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a flip-type (or clamshell) electronic device having a first section and a second section that fold via a hinge device pivoted to each other, which can be appeared in open condition or closed condition.
2. Description of Related Art
Because of the development of technology, there are many electronic devices are designed in flip-type (or clamshell), which means an electronics form factor being in two or more sections that are connected by hinges. For example, flip mobile phone, handheld game console, or foldable keyboard . . . etc.
The first section and the second section usually need a fixing function to fix one of the sections to the other section, such as a full open condition or a closed condition. Therefore, a pivotal structure or a hinge is required. However, the conventional hinge structure is usually too complex and the production cost is raised much, such as Taiwan R.O.C. patent number M247878 “hinge”. Alternatively, a simpler hinge structure cannot provide a continuous variable operation during opening or closing, such as Taiwan R.O.C. patent number M419143 “foldable keyboard”.
Therefore, it is desirable to propose a flip-type electronic device to overcome the above-mentioned problems.